Chuck Versus the Cat Squad
Chuck Versus the Cat Squad is the fifteenth episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on February 14, 2011. Synopsis Chuck surprises Sarah with her old team the CAT Squad, and they are led to Rio to settle a score with Augusto Gaez (Lou Diamond Phillips). Back at Castle, Morgan fends off the advances of Carina, a former flame and frisky member of the CAT Squad. Full Plot The episode begins with Morgan's fantasies on the Clandestine Attack Team Squad, better known as the CAT Squad. The squad consists of Zondra, Amy, Carina - Morgan's former flame and heart-breaker, and the last, formerly, being Sarah. Chuck has obtained their details from a CIA database to piece together pieces of Sarah's past, and invites them to their engagement party. The CAT Squad later picks up Sarah in a helicopter and head off to her bachelorette party, leaving Chuck behind. The next morning, Chuck wakes up and the entire CAT Squad are asleep in his apartment. Carina is seen sleeping with Morgan, who has (seemingly) been unaware of Carina's presence. This then sends Morgan's relationship with Alex into a tailspin as she feels she cannot trust him. Later, the CAT squad are having breakfast at Chuck's apartment, where Carina subtly makes Morgan uncomfortable. When they leave, Carina is injured and almost killed when a bomb goes off in her car. A piece of the bomb hits her leg, whilst Chuck discovers the trail, courtesy of a flash, leading them to Augusto Gaez, an old enemy of the CAT Squad and leader of the Gentle Hand terrorists-for-hire group. Moreover, the CAT Squad was dismantled when there was a traitor in the midst feeding information to Gaez. Sarah was convinced that it was Zondra when she found a transmitter in her boots long ago but a lie detector test cleared Zondra of any wrongdoing. Zondra, on the other hand, believes that it was Sarah who planted it there. While both Team Bartowski and the CAT Squad are in Rio, Morgan is forced to stay behind and take care of Carina, who suffered a broken foot, simultaneously trying to stay true to Alex. Gaez captures the CAT Squad and they realize that someone has betrayed them as Gaez puts suspicion as all CATs present. Gaez offers a compromise by asking them to work for him. Sarah gets free and holds a knife to Gaez's neck. But before she could get the name of the mole, Chuck, who was watching from above, accidentally crashes in, causing a distraction which allows Gaez to get away. Chuck then flashes and tranqs Gaez's goons while Casey manages to knockout Gaez. Sarah berates Chuck for ruining her chance to find out the mole, for Gaez won't talk while in custody. Back at Castle, Beckman acknowledges that there is obviously a mole within the CAT Squad. Casey is instantly suspicious of Carina whereas Chuck suspects that Amy is putting on an act. Beckman reminds them that pointing fingers won't solve anything. She orders the CATs confined to Castle while Casey interrogates Gaez. Sarah quickly ushers Chuck out of Castle, before Zondra challenges her to a sparring match to settle their differences. After Zondra and Sarah convince each other of their innocence, they determine that Amy is the real double agent. Meanwhile, Casey and Amy interrogate Gaez, who denies all involvement with the Gentle Hand. Amy incapacitates Casey and attacks Zondra and Sarah with a bō staff after failing to convince the latter to join her. As Chuck arrives at the Buy More with the squad's luggage, Zondra and Sarah wake up and inform him via cell phone that Gaez and Amy are coming up the elevator. With the Buy More locked down, Chuck crushes several CDs and flashes to use them as throwing stars. He manages to incapacitate Gaez, but Amy jumps on Chuck's back and wrestles him to the ground. When Amy tries to escape, Sarah, Zondra, and Carina stop her and take her into custody. After Morgan cancels his dates with Alex, she breaks up with him. He refuses to give up with Alex and tells her that he loves her. Sarah, who has been keeping her distance from Chuck, apologizes to him and thanks him for all the work he's doing to help her reconnect. She confides in Ellie, agreeing to talk about her family issues and asks her to be her maid of honor. The episodes closes with a voice-over (reminiscent of Charlie in ''Charlie's Angels'') saying, "Aw, who says cats can't play nice? You never know, maybe we'll add another member to this squad," in reference to Ellie. Chuck watches from a distance and slowly smiles; the screen fades to black. Guest Stars * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Mercedes Masohn as Zondra * Mini Anden as Carina Miller * Mircea Monroe as Amy * Lou Diamond Phillips as Augusto Gaez Trivia * The beginning of the episode where members of the CAT Squad are introduced is a homage and reference to old television series ''Charlie's Angels'', as is the wrap-up. * When the CAT Squad chopper flies over Echo Park, Morgan makes a reference to ''Close Encounters of the Third Kind''. * This is the second episode in the series to have started an episode with Morgan's daydreaming habits. * During the CAT Squad breakfast, Chuck refers to his first mission where he disarmed a bomb connected to a Prism Express laptop by infecting the laptop with the "IRENE DEMOVA" virus. * Gaez describes Sarah as "the kitty that doth protest too much.", a reference to Roan's line in . This is a (mangled) quote from Shakespeare's "Hamlet". * The Cabaret where Gaez hosts his party is called Soco na Garganta, which is Portuguese for "punch in the throat". * The timeline of the story doesn't add up. This episode takes place before Valentine's Day and involves a Carnival party, but in 2011 Carnival was celebrated in the second week of March. * Although the episode takes place in Rio and the Gentle Hand is said to have a facility there, Gaez's surname and accent suggest he's not Brazilian. Music * "Turn It On" by Franz Ferdinand * "Eu Queroo Agora" by Josephine Bauza * "The Parade" by Daniel Indart * "Pra Rua" by Rio Funk * "Belongings" by Clock Opera * "Rockers To Swollow" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs * "Please Ask For Help" by Telekinesis External Links * Chuck Versus the Cat Squad - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes